Declaração
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Brittany Pierce é a garota nerd da escola, apaixonada pela líder Santana Lopez, e sabe que ela nunca teria uma chance com ela por pertencerem a "mundos" tão distintos, mas será que ela é a única a ter sentimentos. *Mesmo universo de "Não é fácil", com os acontecimentos entre os capítulos "Chuva de meteoros" e "O Espantalho".


_**Agradeço a todos pela paciência que tiveram ao esperar por essa one shot, e gostaria de lembrá-los que ela é um presente pelo carinho que recebo pela fic "Não é fácil", então eu espero que gostem do que vão ver.**_

* * *

Santana Lopez foi a primeira a se levantar naquela manhã cinzenta e fria de 24 de Dezembro, e ao caminhar silenciosamente até o quarto de sua avó, ela ouviu a mulher chorando, como era o normal desse ano, desde que seu filho Javier, o pai de Santana havia morrido na chuva de meteoros que atingiu a cidade de Smallville, onde elas viviam.

Santana não só perdeu seu pai, mas também a sua mãe na ocasião, já que ambos estavam juntos no ginásio da escola, quando o meteoro caiu ali, e foi letal para ambos.

Desde então a vida de Santana havia mudado drasticamente. Antes ela vivia com os seus pais na cidade, e passava a maior parte de seu tempo com sua mãe na floricultura, mas depois do acidente, ela foi viver com a sua avó, Alma Lopez, que era a sua única parente na cidade na zona rural de Smallville, vizinha do rancho Pierce, e viu a floricultura de sua mãe e a casa de seus pais serem vendidas, e a sua avó lhe disse que o dinheiro ficaria todo para ela usar quando fizesse 18 anos e fosse para a faculdade, pois era isso o que o seu pai iria querer.

Na verdade Santana nunca se importou com nenhuma dessas coisas, afinal, ela era apenas uma menina de 3 anos, e sentia muita falta de seus pais. Ela sentia falta de sua mãe cantando para ela todas as noites antes de dormir, e de seu pai lendo estórias para ela, e lhe falando sobre as mais variadas coisas. Eles eram tudo para ela, e ela era tudo para eles. Essa quebra repentina do laço foi extremamente dolorida para ela.

E esse seria o primeiro Natal que elas passariam sem eles, e sinceramente, nenhuma delas apresentava o mínimo de ânimo para os festejos, e claro que não poderia ser diferente. Rosário Sanchez, a avó materna de Santana, havia convidado as duas para passarem o natal em sua casa na Califórnia, longe de Smallville e de toda a lembrança de Laura e Javier, mas Alma declinou do convite, achando que a viagem seria extremamente cansativa para Santana, o que deixou as duas sem uma opção para passar o Natal, a não ser na companhia uma da outra.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Essa é a estrela-guia." Martha disse à sua filha, a pequena Brittany, que ouvia atentamente toda a explicação da mãe, mesmo que ainda não conseguisse entender a maioria das coisas que ela falava. "Foi ela quem guiou os três reis magos até a manjedoura onde o menino Jesus nasceu."

Aquele era o primeiro Natal que Brittany passaria com os seus pais adotivos, mas para dizer a verdade, era o primeiro Natal na vida de Brittany, e ela estava absorvendo aquelas coisas novas com muito amor. Jonathan e Martha eram absolutamente pacientes e gentis explicando cada coisa com todos os detalhes necessários para que ela não ficasse com nenhuma dúvida.

"M-meni...Menino Jesus." Ela repetiu após Martha que abriu um largo sorriso, orgulhoso.

"Isso mesmo, querida, menino Jesus." Martha disse, e pegou o bebêzinho de gesso do presépio, e o mostrou para Brittany. "Esse é o menino Jesus."

Nesse momento, Jonathan chegou, ele havia saído bem cedo para fazer a compra do que faltava para completar a ceia de Natal

"Papai!" A menina disse alegre e animadamente, antes de devolver o boneco do presépio para a sua mãe, e correr abraçar o pai.

"Ei Brittany!" Jonathan até colocou as duas sacolas que carregava no chão, e pegou a filha no colo. "Está gostando do Natal?"

"Sim, papai." Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Natal é... Bonito." Ela disse vagarosamente, e apesar de seu vocabulário limitado, a garota aprendia rápido.

"É, é sim, o Natal é uma festa muito bonita." Jonathan lhe disse e a colocou no chão.

"E vai ser ainda mais bonita com você aqui com a gente." Martha disse, e a menina sorriu em resposta.

Os Pierce viviam o Natal de seus sonhos com Brittany pela primeira vez junto deles, mas eles sabiam que na residência o clima e sentimentos eram extremo opostos aos deles, e não conseguiam ficar indiferentes à isso.

Jonathan havia crescido ali naquele rancho, e conhecia a Sra. Lopez desde menino. Ele era vários anos mais velho que Javier, mas isso não impediu eles de criarem uma certa amizade, assim como Laura, com quem Martha criou uma grande amizade após ela abrir a floricultura, onde elas passavam várias horas conversando sobre a sua paixão pelas flores, e outras coisas.

A morte do jovem casal foi um choque para Martha e Jonathan, e o mais triste para eles era ver que eles deixaram a pequena Santana, de apenas três anos órfã. Uma verdadeira tragédia.

"Martha, eu estive pensando em convidarmos Alma Lopez e sua neta para virem a nossa ceia essa noite." Jonathan disse. "Eu posso imaginar o quão difícil isso está sendo para elas, e eu acho que seria bom pelo menos uma noite de distração de todos esses problemas, e a Santana poderia ser uma boa companhia para a Brittany, que logo vai entrar para a escola e precisa ter contato com pessoas da idade dela."

"Eu acho que você tem razão, então devemos convidá-las agora." Martha sugeriu, e assim eles fizeram.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava sentada no sofá vendo um desenho especial de Natal, e Alma estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço, quando a campainha da casa tocou, e a mulher limpou as mãos no guardanapo, e foi atender, para ver os seus vizinhos, Jonathan e Martha Pierce, junto de sua pequena filha, Brittany, que estava sendo carregada pelo homem.

"Olá Sra. Lopez." Martha a cumprimentou.

"Olá Martha e Jonathan, entrem." O casal Pierce entrou na casa, fazendo Santana olhar em sua direção, e ficar com os olhos fixos por alguns instantes na menina loira, que estava com sua cabeça debruçada nos ombros de Jonathan, e nem olhou em sua direção de volta. "Santana venha aqui dizer oi para o Senhor e a Sra. Pierce."

A garota imediatamente obedeceu a sua avó, e se levantou para cumprimentar seus agora vizinhos, caminhando lentamente até eles.

"Olá Sra. Pierce, olá Sr. Pierce." Ela disse, quase automaticamente e sem nenhuma animação, coisa que foi totalmente compreendida pelo casal. Era uma criança muito pequena lidando com uma dor muito forte.

"Olá Santana." Eles responderam juntos, e Martha se ajoelhou, ficando cara a cara com a menina. "Como você está?"

"Triste." Ela respondeu. "Eu sinto falta de mamãe e papai."

"Eu sei que isso machuca, mas vai passar um dia, você vai ver." Martha disse. "O que você acha de fazer uma nova amiguinha?"

"Quem?" Santana perguntou.

"Brittany." Martha respondeu e em seguida se levantou, possibilitando Jonathan colocar a menina loira em pé em frente à morena. Ambas ficaram em silêncio, com aquele primeiro contato visual.

"Diga oi, Santana." Alma falou para a neta com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"É... Oi." Santana cumprimentou, mas Brittany manteve-se em silêncio, e arregalou os olhos.

"Diga oi para Santana, Brittany." Martha encorajou a garota, mas ela continuou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois virou-se e abraçou as pernas de Jonathan, pedindo colo, que no mesmo instante a pegou. "Ela é muito tímida." Martha disse para Alma.

"Não tem problema." Alma disse, e colocou a mão no ombro de Santana, que olhava fixamente para a garota no colo de Jonathan, com a cabeça escondida no casaco dele.

"Na verdade, Sra. Lopez nós viemos aqui para convidar vocês para irem passar a noite de Natal conosco." Martha disse.

"Nós sabemos que está sendo muito difícil para vocês duas, e faremos o que for possível para ajudá-las." Jonathan afirmou.

"Obrigada, eu aceito o convite." Alma respondeu.

"Nós sabemos que se tivemos passando por uma situação semelhante, a senhora estaria fazendo o mesmo." Jonathan falou.

"Vamos estar esperando por vocês essa noite." Martha sorriu para Alma e Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto do dia, Jonathan e Martha correram para deixar a casa pronta para a recepção de Alma e Santana, enquanto os observava calada.

Aquilo era tudo tão diferente para ela, que não possuía muitas lembranças. Antes de viver ali com o casal Pierce, parecia que ela vivia em um mundo negro, sem lembrança alguma.

Antes de anoitecer, Martha deu um banho na garota, e a vestiu com um casaco branco cheio de pequenos desenhos natalinos.

"Você está tão linda, quer ver?" Martha disse, assim que terminou de pentear a menina, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, quando Martha a pegou no colo, e a levou na frente do espelho do banheiro. "Então, o que acha?"

"Bonita, mamãe." Brittany disse, e Martha sorriu, lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

"Agora vamos lá na sala esperar por Santana e Alma." E assim as duas seguiram para a sala, onde Jonathan já as esperava.

"Olha só como a minha princesinha está linda." Ele disse, se levantando e indo em direção à esposa e a filha, e a pegou no colo.

Eles ficaram na sala alguns minutos, até que as visitas chegaram, e como agradecimento pelo convite, trazendo presentes, inclusive para a mais nova membro da família Pierce.

"Será um grande prazer ter a senhora e a sua neta nessa noite tão especial no ano." Martha disse, recebendo a mulher e a menina, enquanto Brittany foi colocada no sofá por Jonathan, que se juntou a mulher na recepção de suas vizinhas.

Brittany ficou apenas olhando timidamente de longe, e seus olhos ficaram fixos na menina morena ao lado da mulher, e de expressão triste, com uma caixa colorida em suas mãos, e que observava a sua avó conversando com os pais de Brittany, até ser incentivada pelos três adultos a se aproximar de Brittany, que sentiu seu coração bater acelerado no momento em que aqueles olhos cor de chocolate olharam em sua direção, e um minúsculo nasceu nos lábios da outra menina, e ela começou a se aproximar de Brittany, que sentiu seu corpo todo travar, e respirar se tornar uma dificuldade, e tornar-se quase impossível de fazer, quando a garota sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"É para você." Santana disse, e estendeu a caixa colorida em direção a Brittany, que manteve seus olhos baixos, e não fez nenhum movimento pra receber o presente, o que causou espanto na outra menina.

"Brittany, pegue o presente." Martha disse para a filha, sorrindo, já que os três adultos acharam uma graça toda aquela timidez da loira, mas Santana olhava confusa para ela. Percebendo que a sua filha não iria fazer nenhum movimento para pegar o presente, interveio se aproximando das duas meninas, e se sentou entre elas.

"Desculpe pela pergunta, mas ela veio de um lar abusivo?" A pergunta de Alma pegou Jonathan extremamente de surpresa.

"Por que a pergunta, Sra. Lopez?" Ele a questionou.

"Ela é tão tímida, e mal fala algumas palavras, parece estar sempre com medo das pessoas que não são você e sua esposa." As palavras fizeram Jonathan ficar desconfortável, porque nem ele nem Martha sabiam nada sobre o passado de Brittany, quanto tempo ela ficara naquela nave, e em que lugar ela vivia antes de ser posta ali e enviada à Terra.

"Nós não sabemos, a única coisa que sabemos é que ela passou algum tempo sozinha." O homem respondeu, sendo o mais cauteloso possível na escolha das palavras, mas nunca deixando de ser sincero.

"Algumas pessoas realmente são inacreditáveis, com tantos pais querendo uma chance de ter um filho, ou ter seus filhos de volta, alguns deixam os seus jogados pelo mundo, mas ainda bem que vocês a encontraram e vão cuidar dela, porque eu sei que vocês serão grandes pais." Alma disse, observando Martha, que abria o presente que ela havia comprado para a menina, que ainda matinha seus olhos baixos e estava imóvel.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No resto da noite, Martha e Jonathan fizeram o seu máximo para ajudar a distrair Alma, que na maior parte do tempo estava com os seus olhos lacrimejantes e perdidos, assim como os seus pensamentos distantes.

Martha havia posto no forno algumas pizzas em formatos de pinheiros de Natal, que era uma guloseima infantil muito popular, e assim que elas ficaram prontas, serviu as duas meninas, que após quase duas horas, continuavam sentadas no sofá, sem olhar uma para a outra, ou sequer trocar uma única palavra que fosse.

"Olhem só o que eu preparei para vocês." Martha disse, colocando os dois pratos no colo das meninas. "Espero que gostem da pizza de Natal."

Conhecendo bem a dificuldade de Brittany para manusear talheres, Martha ficou ali para ajudar a sua filha a comer o seu jantar, sem se machucar, e também para garantir que não acontecesse o mesmo com Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O resto da noite ocorreu bem, e logo após os fogos da meia noite, Alma e Santana voltaram para a sua casa, e Brittany pode aproveitar melhor o presente lhe dado pela senhora sua vizinha, que era um urso de pelúcia.

"Então, Brittany, o que achou do Natal?" Jonathan perguntou, enquanto carregava a sua filha, que já estava exausta, pois nunca havia ido dormir tão tarde assim, e a resposta que ele obteve da menina foi um lindo e sincero sorriso, que o fez sorrir também. "Natal é a festa mais linda de todo o ano, você vai ver."

E a garota sabia que o seu pai tinha razão, porque só de ouvir a palavra Natal, ela se lembrava da pequena morena que estivera em sua casa durante boa parte da noite em sua casa, e que mesmo sem trocar uma palavra com ela, a fez sentir algo diferente, que ela não sabia dizer o que era, só sabia que era bom. Mesmo sem entender porque sentia aquilo, e porque se comportou daquela forma perto da outra menina, a pequena Brittany podia dizer que amava o Natal.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Pouco mais de um ano e meio se passara desde o primeiro Natal de Brittany, e agora, com cinco anos de idade, seus pais lhe preparavam animadamente para a mais nova fase de sua vida.

Bom, a tentativa de fazer Brittany e Santana amigas durante o Natal não deu muito certo, e o casal Pierce, tinha esperança de que sua filha finalmente conseguisse fazer amigos de sua idade, e seguiram até a escola de ensino infantil com sua pequena filha, que estava mais ansiosa do que nunca, e com certo receio também.

Logo que eles chegaram, encontraram há alguns metros Alma, que após quase dois anos da morte de seu único filho, começava a melhorar o seu astral, mas ainda estava longe de ser aquela mulher de antes, e provavelmente jamais voltaria a ser.

Ela acenou para o casal Pierce, logo que os viu, e esperou por eles, com Santana ao seu lado, porque assim como Brittany, a garota iria para a escola pela primeira vez.

Brittany que segurava nas mãos de seus pais, e sorria ao ver a menina ao lado de sua avó sorrir para ela, mas seus olhos azuis não deixaram de notar a pedra verde brilhante, pingente do colar que a morena usava, e a cada passo que eles davam, ela sentia uma dor que vinha do interior de seu corpo aumentando. Suas mãos e pernas começaram a ficar trêmulas, e quando Jonathan e Martha cumprimentaram Alma, Brittany só não caiu de cara no chão, pois estava sendo segura, já que suas pernas perderam totalmente a força.

"Brittany, o que está acontecendo?" Martha perguntou assustada, ao ver sua filha tremendo inteira, e parecendo em extrema dor, que prontamente se ajoelhou em frente a menina.

Santana e Alma estavam ainda mais confusas, tanto que deram alguns passos para trás.

"Brittany, o que está acontecendo, querida?" A mulher perguntou, passando as mãos no cabelo da filha, que no momento parecia mais assustada do que com dor. "Brittany, você está bem?"

"Eu acho que ela está nervosa por causa do movimento." Jonathan disse, agachando-se ao lado da filha. Brittany não estava acostumada com grandes movimentos, pois ela mal saía de casa, e sempre que o fazia, era sempre levada para locais mais tranqüilos e de pouca circulação de pessoas.

"Você quer ir para casa, Brittany?" Martha perguntou, mas a garota não respondeu, apesar de visivelmente começar a voltar ao seu estado normal, sem que o casal percebesse que Alma e Santana haviam tomado uma distância considerável.

"Não, mamãe, melhor agora." Brittany respondeu, e até abriu um pequeno sorriso, já não sentindo mais nenhuma dor em seu corpo.

"Você tem certeza?" Jonathan perguntou.

"Sim, papai." A menina confirmou, e após o casal chegar ao consenso que o melhor era deixar a menina na escola, eles levaram a garota até a sua sala de aula, e a deixaram lá, torcendo para que ela conseguisse fazer amigos.

Nos primeiros momentos dentro da sala de aula, Brittany ficou sentada sozinha, e não pôde deixar de olhar para Santana, que estava do outro lado da sala, e já tinha uma menina sentada em sua mesa, e conversando com ela.

"Oi." Aquelas palavras quase fizeram Brittany pular de sua cadeira, pois ela estava distraída, e viu de pé ao seu lado um garoto oriental, que sorria simpaticamente. "Eu posso sentar aqui?" Brittany movimentou a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela, e após três tentativas frustradas de responder ao menino, ela apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando que sim, e o garoto sentou-se ao seu lado. "Eu sou Mike." Ele se apresentou amistosamente, e ficou esperando pela apresentação da garota, que teria de falar, pois não era possível dizer o seu nome movimentando a sua cabeça.

"B-B...Brittany." Ela respondeu, e após o sorriso que recebeu do garoto, Brittany sentiu que tinha feito um amigo, além do mais, Mike era a primeira pessoa com quem ela tinha falado, depois de seus pais.

"Prazer em te conhecer, Brittany." Ele disse, e ela sorriu para ele, sentindo-se segura, mas isso só até a professora lhe chamar para pegar um brinquedo, e ela teve de atravessar a sala para executar a tarefa, sentindo aquela dor horrível voltando aos poucos quando se aproximava da carteira onde Santana estava sentada com sua amiguinha.

"Olá." A professora cumprimentou Brittany com um largo sorriso. "Qual o seu nome, querida?" A mulher perguntou de forma simpática, e não pôde deixar de notar a forma estranha que a garota estava se comportando. "Está tudo bem?"

Brittany apenas fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça, e pegou a caixa de quebra-cabeça que a professora lhe deu, esforçando-se ao máximo para não demonstrar a dor que sentia naquele momento. "Então, me diga o seu nome, querida."

"Brittany." O garoto asiático respondeu por Brittany do fundo da sala.

"Bri...ttany." Ela respondeu e forçou um sorriso tímido.

"É um lindo nome." A mulher disse, e deu permissão para a garota voltar ao seu lugar, e ela o fez rapidamente.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Na hora do recreio, Brittany e seu amigo Mike, sentaram-se em uma mesa, onde dividiram seus lanches entre si. Apesar de falar pouco, o menino havia gostado mesmo da garota, e os dois já compartilhavam uma intimidade que não era comum para a loira.

"Oi." Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção das duas crianças, que olharam para trás e viram uma menina de cabelos longos negros e com franjas, acompanhada de um menino baixo e um pouco acima do peso, de cabelos crespos e castanhos claros. "Nós podemos sentar aqui com vocês?" Mike e Brittany se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Sim." Ele respondeu e as outras duas crianças abriram um sorriso, e alegremente sentaram-se na pequena mesa junto dos outros.

"Eu sou Rachel Berry, e esse é meu amigo Jacob Ben Israel." Ela apresentou o outro menino que apenas murmurou um 'oi' quase inaudível.

E as quatro crianças começaram a conversar animadamente, sem perceber que do lado oposto do local, os olhos castanhos de Santana os observava, sentindo uma certa tristeza, por ser 'rechaçada' pela sua vizinha, que sorria com os seus novos amigos.

"O que você está olhando, Santana?" Sugar Motta, a menina com quem Santana havia feito amizade horas antes, perguntou.

"Nada." A morena respondeu, prontamente olhando para a outra menina e abrindo um sorriso tímido.

"Ela é sua amiga?" Sugar perguntou, surpreendendo Santana.

"Quem?"

"A menina tímida loira." Sugar disse, e Santana baixou os olhos.

"Não..." Santana logo respondeu, e voltou a olhar na direção da loira que sorria com seus amigos. "Ela só mora perto da minha casa."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O restante do primeiro dia de aula ocorreu normalmente, e Santana conheceu mais algumas crianças, antes de sua avó vir pegá-la.

"Então, como foi o primeiro dia de aula?" A mulher perguntou para a neta, que parecia distraída, admirando a paisagem rural do Kansas.

"Foi legal." Ela respondeu e sorriu.

"Você fez algum amiguinho?"

"Sim, a Sugar." A menina respondeu, e logo Alma soube de quem se tratava. Aquele nome era bem excêntrico, e apenas a filha do empresário Ali Motta tinha esse nome em Smallville, e não pôde deixar de estranhar o fato da filha de um dos homens mais ricos da cidade freqüentar a escola pública.

"E você só fez amizade com a Sugar?" Alma a questionou.

"Eu conversei com outras meninas, mas a Sugar foi a mais legal." A menina respondeu.

"E Brittany? Você conversou com ela?"

"Não." Santana respondeu, e apesar de demonstrar certa tristeza, Alma acreditou que aquilo era o melhor, pois havia algo estranho em Brittany, algo que ela não saberia dizer o quê, mas que não parecia certo, que a fazia acreditar que a distância era a melhor coisa entre sua neta e a outra garota.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já fazia quase três meses desde que Santana havia começado a estudar, e mais um Natal se aproximava, e assim como no ano anterior, a menina viajaria com a sua avó até a Califórnia, para passar esta data ao lado dos parentes de sua mãe.

Sentada na janela de seu quarto, a menina tinha uma visão privilegiada, mesmo que distante do rancho Pierce, e de lá, ela estava vendo Jonathan e Brittany andando juntos no trator da família, e mesmo com a longa distância, era notável que eles estavam se divertindo, e isso fez Santana sentir vontade de chorar, pois se lembrou de seu pai, morto há dois anos, e da enorme falta que ele e sua mãe faziam em sua vida.

Santana sabia que sua avó dava o seu máximo se dividindo em duas para trabalhar e ainda ser uma pessoa presente na vida da menina, que não tinha nem um outro parente na cidade, já que seu pai era filho único e a toda a família de sua mãe vivia na Califórnia desde antes dela morrer. É claro que eles se ofereceram para criar Santana, já que eram uma família maior e de melhores condições financeiras, mas Alma nunca aceitou a proposta, e contou à eles que era um desejo da própria Laura que Santana fosse criada na mesma cidade que ela e Javier cresceram.

Santana foi até sua cama e pegou a sua mochila cor-de-rosa e da Barbie, e pegou uma folha e seus lápis de cores, e começou a fazer um desenho dela e Brittany, de mãos dadas, envoltas em um coração.

Ela não sabia porque, nem como, mas ela teria que entregar aquilo à sua vizinha, porque talvez a outra menina pensasse que ela não gostasse dela ou algo assim, e por isso não se aproximou dela antes. Ela não sabia porquê, mas ela queria mostrar a Brittany que sim, queria ser sua amiga, e só de imaginar isso acontecendo seu coração se enchia de felicidade.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já fazia alguns dias que Santana havia feito o desenho dela e Brittany, e o guardara dentro de sua mochila, aguardando a melhor ocasião para entregá-lo à sua vizinha, e ela acreditou que aquela tarde seria o momento certo.

Ela pegou sua mochila, a colocou nas costas e foi até a cozinha, onde sua avó começava a preparar o jantar.

"Onde você vai com essa mochila, Santana?" Alma perguntou.

"Eu posso ir até a casa da Brittany? Eu quero perguntar uma coisa da lição que a professora passou hoje." A menina respondeu, não muito segura, já que era a primeira vez que ela mentia para a sua avó. Alma sabia que a neta não estava lhe dizendo a verdade, mas achou que ela simplesmente iria brincar com a outra menina.

"Sim, mas assim que o jantar ficar pronto eu vou te buscar." Alma respondeu.

"Está bem." A menina concordou, e mais que depressa trilhou o caminho entre a sua casa e o rancho Pierce, onde ela avistou Brittany sentada e rindo com seus três amigos, Rachel, Mike e Jacob, e o último foi o primeira a vê-la, e abriu um sorriso, e prontamente mostrou aos seus outros amigos, e todas as cabeças viraram para a direção onde Santana caminhava, e os olhos azuis de Brittany se arregalaram ao vê-la ali.

Brittany queria mesmo ser amiga da outra amiga, e sentia-se frustrada por toda vez que ela se aproximava, aquela dor insuportável começava a invadir o seu corpo, e isso sempre a deixava assustada, e naquele momento ela estava começando a sentir aquela dor surgindo em seu corpo, acompanhada do desespero.

A cada passo de Santana, aquela dor ia aumentando consideravelmente, mas ela não podia deixar de notar o sorriso no rosto da morena.

Santana tinha um sorriso terno em seus lábios, mas a expressão no rosto de Brittany não era das melhores, porque era um misto de dor e desespero, e aconteceu novamente.

Quando Santana já estava bem perto do grupo de crianças, a loira, que era quem seria presenteado pelo desenho que seria sua declaração, se levantou e saiu correndo, surpreendendo não só a Santana, mas seus amigos também.

Brittany estava apenas se defendendo daquela dor intensa que invadia o seu corpo, e lhe fazia tanto mal, mas aquele gesto fez Santana paralisar onde estava, com o coração partido.

"Oi Santana." Jacob a cumprimentou, com um sorriso abobalhado e as bochechas púrpuras, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta da morena, que apenas se virou e voltou o mais rápido possível para a casa de sua avó.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Oito anos se passaram desde o incidente no rancho Pierce, e nesse meio tempo, Brittany e Santana haviam trocado suas primeiras palavras, que foi um "obrigada" e um "de nada" respectivamente, quando Santana passava próxima a Brittany no corredor, que em mais um 'ataque de esquisitice' como Santana havia nomeado, ela derrubou todos os seus livros, e a morena pegou para ela, que ficou paralisada com a sua presença e nem sequer se moveu para pegar as suas coisas.

Ambas as garotas tinham treze anos, e já estavam naquela fase de conversar sobre namorinhos, meninos e outras coisas do gênero.

Sendo a mais popular entre as duas garotas, Santana inventou que gostava de um colega de classe, Brian, um dos garotos mais populares da escola, e a sua válvula de escape anos atrás quando Sugar encontrou em seu caderno com as letras B+S em um coraçãozinho desenhadas em uma folha, e perguntou de quem se tratava. Brian foi o primeiro nome a vir na cabeça de Santana naquele momento, mas na verdade aquele coração era para Brittany.

Já com Brittany era diferente, ninguém nunca se importou em perguntar de quem ela gostava, já que ela era vista como a esquisita, que tinha amigos esquisitos, que passavam os seus finais de semana assistindo filmes de terror e jogando vídeo-game, até uma tarde de Setembro, logo após o início de mais um ano letivo, quando os quatro amigos foram tomar sorvete assim que saíram da escola.

"Gente, eu posso fazer uma pergunta para vocês?" Rachel começou, assim que os quatro estavam acomodados em uma mesa. Jacob ao lado de Mike, e Rachel ao lado de Brittany, e após receber o aval dos outros três amigos, ela continuou. "Eu sei que nós nunca falamos disso antes, mas amigos dividem tudo, então, eu quero saber se vocês gostam de alguém?"

Brittany engoliu seco e sentiu um frio na barriga com a pergunta de Rachel. Ao ouvir a amiga mencionar a palavra 'gostar' a primeira pessoa que lhe veio em mente foi sua vizinha, Santana Lopez, e isso não foi um bom sinal.

"Eu gosto sim." Jacob foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, com um sorriso tímido, e os olhos brilhando. "Ela é a garota mais linda de Smallville, Santana Lopez." Brittany não pôde evitar o olhar estranho em direção ao amigo, que poderia ser descrito como um misto de ciúmes e surpresa.

"Ela é realmente linda." Mike comentou, e continuou saboreando seu sorvete de chocolate.

"Eu queria que ela gostasse de mim também, esse é o meu maior sonho." O garoto desabafou, porque no fundo ele sabia que seria praticamente para que uma menina linda e popular como Santana olhasse para um nerd estranho como ele, e principalmente quisesse ser sua namorada. "Aposto que quando chegarmos ao colegial ela vai se tornar uma líder e namorar algum atleta." O coração de Brittany doeu com a frase de Jacob, mas no fundo, ela sabia que essa era a verdade.

"Eu sei de quem ela gosta." Rachel disse sorrindo, atraindo a atenção de todos.

"Quem?" Jacob a questionou.

"Brian Klaus." Rachel respondeu baixo, e a expressão no rosto de Jacob mudou drasticamente. Ele parecia com raiva.

"Como você sabe disso, Rach?" Mike quis saber, desconfiado daquela resposta.

"Eu ouvi ela e Sugar Motta falando sobre ele, e vocês sabem que elas sentam na minha frente na aula de geometria." A garota esclareceu.

"Eu não sei o que ela vê nele, ele é só mais um garoto bonito sem nenhum conteúdo." Jacob murmurou, irritadiço.

"Bom, e você, Rachel Berry, gosta de alguém?" Mike perguntou, quando as bochechas da garota ficaram púrpuras por alguns segundos, mas ela abriu um sorriso logo em seguida.

"Bom, eu não diria gostar, mas eu acho uma pessoa bem bonita." Ela disse, exibindo uma confiança invejável para qualquer pré-adolescente. "Noah Puckerman." Mike soltou um riso debochado. "Qual a graça?"

"Meu primo tem aulas de inglês com ele, e me falou que ele é burro como uma porta, além de ser valentão e gostar de intimidar os outros." Noah Puckerman era um aluno do colegial, dois anos mais velho que os quatro amigos, bastante conhecido na cidade pela sua fama de 'garanhão' e meio marginal. Conhecendo Rachel como conhecia, Brittany tinha muitas dúvidas se ela realmente estava falando a verdade, ou só ironizando.

"Eu disse que acho ele bonito, não que gosto de sua personalidade." A morena se defendeu, mas Mike continuou com o seu sorriso debochado e balançando a cabeça, atitudes que nunca falhavam em irritar Rachel. "É por essas e outras que eu acho que você vai sofrer para achar uma namorada."

"Sério?" Mike perguntou, mantendo o seu tom irônico.

"Michael Chang, essa infantilidade chega a ser triste." A morena ironizou.

"Ah claro, adulto é quem fica falando por aí que transou com duas garotas aos sete anos de idade, e espancou um cavalo da polícia." Mike disse, claramente tirando sarro dos 'contos' de Noah Puckerman.

"Não fale essas coisas na frente das garotas, isso é rude." Jacob repreendeu o amigo.

"Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas iriam ouvir essas pérolas, não é?" Mike respondeu, ele não estava errado, já que essas historinhas eram contadas por Puckerman para impressionar as garotas.

"De qualquer forma, beleza não é sinônimo de inteligência ou bom-caráter, eu só disse que acho ele bonito, e isso não significa nada." Rachel encerrou o assunto, e os quatro pré-adolescentes continuaram saboreando seus sorvetes sem dizer mais nada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os agora, quatro adolescentes estavam em seu último ano no ginásio, tentando se preparar para o que o 'temido' colegial guardava para eles.

Brittany passou todos os anos de sua vida se esquivando de relacionamentos, e não que fosse difícil dela fazer isso, já que a sua postura e a forma como se comportava não chamava a atenção dos garotos. O seu único ciclo social eram os seus amigos, e eles assim como ela eram pessoas reclusas. Todas as vezes que Brittany saía de casa era acompanhada de seus pais, e era óbvio que isso podia afastar pretendentes, caso houvesse um, o que ela não acreditava ser o seu caso, e na verdade nem ligava muito.

Na verdade a única pessoa que deixava Brittany desconsertada, a fazia perder suas palavras, e deixava seu coração disparado, suas mãos suando frio, e suas pernas bambas. Santana era a pessoa mais bonita que Brittany já havia visto durante toda a sua vida.

Ela tinha um cabelo lindo, negro, liso e brilhante, uma pele que parecia tão macia, com uma cor exótica, que fazia a loira lembrar de caramelos, e ela amava caramelo. Brittany sempre achou sua vizinha uma menina muito bonita, e com o passar dos anos a sua beleza só se acentuava, conforme o seu corpo de menina começava a se desenvolver.

Brittany não queria parecer uma pervertida, ou algo assim, mas, ela não podia deixar de notar as mudanças no corpo da outra garota. Bom, isso tudo era novo para Brittany, e ela se sentia um tanto quanto perdida em relação à isso, e o pior de tudo é que ela não tinha coragem de se abrir com ninguém, e passava por tudo aquilo sozinha.

Ela não era uma pessoa ignorante, ela sabia que pessoas gays existiam, e ela leu alguns artigos em fóruns GLBT pela internet, e lá diziam que o que ela sentia era normal para uma adolescente de sua idade, gay. No fundo ela não tinha problemas com isso, porque ela nunca achou garotos atraentes, e os únicos de quem ela gostava era Jacob e Mike, mas como amigos, especialmente Mike, que para ela era quase um irmão.

As coisas seriam mais fáceis de ela vivesse em uma cidade grande, e não naquela cidadela do interior de um estado do centro dos Estados Unidos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O início do colegial não foi tão difícil como Santana e Sugar esperavam, e o que mais surpreendeu a morena foi um dos boatos que ela ouviu na primeira semana no banheiro feminino entre outras duas meninas do time das líderes, que retocavam as suas maquiagens.

"... Espero que esse ano a treinadora Sylvester seja mais severa, e não deixe aquela lésbica da Fordman ficar assistindo, ou melhor, secando os nossos treinos." A loira de cabelos loiros falou, enquanto passava gloss, sem notar que as suas palavras chamaram a atenção de Santana, que retocava sua maquiagem ao seu lado.

"Eu também, porque nunca me senti confortável com ela lá, olhando a gente daquele jeito estranho." A outra garota, também loira, só que de cabelos curtos.

Santana tentou ignorar o modo como as duas falavam da tal garota Fordman, porque ela sentiu que poderia encontrar alguém que poderia entendê-la.

As duas deixaram o banheiro, e Santana saiu logo em seguida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava no intervalo entre aulas, quando seguiu até o banheiro, sempre andando cabisbaixa, com os livros juntos ao peito como escudo e passos rápidos, já que todos ali em sua nova escola pareciam tão hostis, e em sua tentativa de defesa, ela se chocou contra uma garota, e os seus livros todos caíram no chão.

"M-me desc... Dês..." Brittany começou a balbuciar, e levantou a cabeça, para ver duas garotas, loiras, uma de cabelos compridos e outra de cabelo curto, que visivelmente seguravam o riso do embaraço de Brittany.

"Olhe para a frente, garota." A de cabelos compridos falou de forma rude. "Isso evita acidentes."

"Eu sinto mui..." Mas Brittany nem teve tempo de se desculpar, as duas garotas simplesmente a ignoraram, e seguiram seu caminho, deixando a sozinha para trás, recolhendo os seus livros, quando ela sentiu aquela dor insuportável, o que só poderia significar uma coisa...

"Você está bem, Brittany?" Brittany, que estava agachada, levantou os olhos, e viu Santana recolhendo o seu livro que caiu um pouco mais longe que os demais.

"S-sim, eu... Eu estou bem." Brittany respondeu, esforçando-se ao máximo para não demonstrar a terrível dor que estava sentindo. Ela tinha certeza absoluta que Santana a achava uma grande idiota e esquisita, e ela queria pelo menos mudar um pouco dessa imagem que a sua vizinha tinha dela.

Assim que Brittany recolheu os seus livros, ela se levantou, e Santana lhe entregou o que faltava. "O-obrigada, Santana."

"De nada, Brittany." Santana respondeu. "Então, te vejo por aí." A morena disse, e Brittany apenas abriu um sorriso tímido que durou uns segundos, antes da outra se afastar, ela sentir a dor de seu corpo diminuindo gradativamente, e isso a entristecia, pois o seu coração estava palpitando aceleradamente tamanha felicidade, mas o resto não suportava a presença da garota.

Que grande mal ela havia feito para padecer com essa sina de gostar de alguém cuja ela não conseguia ficar perto?

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após ajudar Brittany recolher os seus livros, Santana seguiu até a sala de troféus, onde ela sabia que encontraria lembranças de sua mãe, e não foi difícil encontrar os dois troféus dos campeonatos regionais de 1990 e 1991, ambos com sua mãe como capitã das Cheerios, e os terceiro lugar em 1989, no primeiro ano de Laura no time.

Ao lado dos troféus haviam imagens da conquista, onde sua mãe segurava o troféu sorridente, acompanhada de suas companheiras Cheerios, e em outro ao lado da treinadora Sylvester.

Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza e orgulho, e uma vontade muito grande de marcar a sua vida escolar, assim como os seus pais fizeram. Eles viveram muito pouco, mas ambos haviam cravado o seu nome na história de Smallville High, Laura como a capitã vencedora das líderes, e Javier como o melhor aluno de sua turma que voltou anos depois para lecionar ali. Ambos foram vencedores em sua vida, e Santana sentia a obrigação de realizar o mesmo feito.

"Eu estava procurando por você, Santana." A voz de Sugar chamou a atenção da morena, que olhou para a sua amiga e sorriu. "Vamos almoçar?"

"Vamos." Santana respondeu, e seguiu com sua amiga até a cantina.

"Então, você vai se inscrever para as Cheerios?" Sugar perguntou, enquanto as duas andavam pelo corredor.

"Eu estava pensando nisso agora, às vezes é como se você pudesse ler meus pensamentos, Sug." A outra garota riu do que a amiga lhe disse.

"Quem dera eu ler pensamentos, Santana, eu só estava pensando que a filha de uma campeã não deveria essa chance passar em branco." Sugar disse. "Acho que antes de irmos almoçar, você pode deixar o seu nome na lista das Cheerios." Santana sorriu com a sugestão.

"E por que você não se inscreve também?" A morena sugeriu.

"Ah não, eu não teria a coordenação motora nem flexibilidade suficiente para isso, mas você tem, está no seu sangue." Sugar lhe assegurou, e assim que elas chegaram no mural onde estavam as folhas de inscrição, encontraram Rachel Berry que estava se inscrevendo para participar do Smallville Torch, o jornal da escola.

"Oi meninas." Rachel cumprimentou as duas garotas. Elas não eram amigas, nem próximas, mas a aspirante a jornalista era uma pessoa extremamente sociável. Característica que havia adquirido nos últimos meses.

"Oi Rachel." As duas responderam ao cumprimento em uníssono.

"Vocês vão fazer testes para as líderes de torcida? Que legal." Rachel disse, assim que ofereceu à sua caneta à Santana.

"Na verdade só eu." A morena respondeu enquanto assinava seu nome na lista, e em seguida devolveu a caneta à Rachel. "Obrigada."

"De nada, Santana." Rachel respondeu e guardou o objeto em sua mochila. "E os seus amigos, o Mike e a Brittany, eles também vão se inscrever para o jornal?" Santana perguntou, cruzando os braços e tentando não aparecer assim tão interessada no assunto.

"Ah não, eles disseram que não é a praia deles, e que só vão entrar em algum clube quando existir o clube do vídeo-game." Santana riu do comentário de Rachel. "Eles são assim mesmo, mas eu os amo tanto, não seria nada sem meus amigos."

"Eu entendo." Santana disse, e abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Bom, nos vemos por aí, Rachel." A morena se despediu e seguiu com Sugar para a cantina.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Rachel encontrou Mike e Brittany sentados do lado de fora em uma mesa, já tomando almoçando.

"Vocês nem para me esperar, hein?" A morena brincou, sentando-se ao lado de Brittany.

"Você demora uma vida para assinar um papel." Mike respondeu em tom brincalhão.

"Eu encontrei Santana e Sugar e me atrasei um pouquinho." A garota esclareceu.

"Não me diga que elas vão entrar para o clubinho do jornal também?" Mike perguntou.

"Não, Santana se inscreveu para os testes das Cheerios." A garota respondeu, fazendo Mike rir.

"Parece que o nosso ex-amigo tinha poderes de Nostradamus, agora só falta ela começar a namorar aquele retardado do Puckerman." O rapaz ironizou, e Brittany olhou para Jacob que estava praticamente do outro lado do campus. Ele estava com a sua caixa de insetos, como o habitual. Desde o último ano do ginásio ele começou a se afastar dos outros três adolescentes, evitando os típicos na casa um do outro, e passando mais tempo com os seus insetos com os seus amigos, até romper os lanços definitivamente. Agora eles mal trocavam simples cumprimentos pelos corredores, e nem Brittany, nem os outros dois adolescentes conseguiam entender o motivo daquela mudança repentina.

"Era meio óbvio que ela iria se inscrever para ser líder, a mãe dela foi capitã das Cheerios no início dos anos 90." Rachel explicou para os dois.

"Nossa, Rachel, você sabe da vida de todo mundo, meu Deus..." Mike ironizou, era visível que um de seus passatempos preferidos era irritar a garota.

"Olha Michael, não sei se você sabe mas a família da mãe da Santana era vizinha da minha família, e além do mais é só você ir na sala de troféus e ver a foto da mãe dela ao lado da treinadora Sylvester." Rachel disse, um pouco irritada.

"Eu só estava brincando." O rapaz se defendeu, calmo, e o almoço seguiu tranqüilo até o sinal da próxima aula tocar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Santana fez a sua inscrição para os testes da Cheerios, e finalmente havia chegado o dia dos testes, e ela estava extremamente nervosa e com medo de ser uma grande decepção aos olhos da treinadora Sylvester, que tanto estimava a sua mãe.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai mandar muito bem, não se preocupe quanto a isso, Santana." Sugar assegurou para a amiga, que havia acabado de vestir o uniforme de educação física de Smallville High e amarrava o seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhando o espelho do vestiário.

"Eu espero que seja isso mesmo." Santana disse, e respirou fundo. Havia chegado o momento e não podia mais ser adiado. "Vamos?" Sugar sorriu e acompanhou a sua melhor amiga até o ginásio onde os testes seriam realizados, acompanhadas por um bando de garotas que também iriam disputar uma vaga no time das líderes.

Logo que elas chegaram no ginásio foram recepcionadas pela treinadora Sylvester e duas garotas, com os seus uniformes vermelhos, brancos e pretos, as mesmas que ela havia visto no banheiro dias atrás esbravejando sobre a tal garota Fordman.

Santana foi para a quadra, enquanto ficou sentada na arquibancada, que tinha algumas pessoas.

"Olá meninas, eu acho que vocês já devem saber, eu sou a treinadora Sylvester, bi-campeã regional a frente das Cheerios de Smallville High nos anos de 90 e 91, e consegui alguns outros lugares no pódio, mas isso não vem ao caso agora." A mulher disse em um tom um tanto quanto ríspido. "Essas são Alicia Baker." Ela apontou para a loira de cabelos longos, "E Hannah Robertson." Ela apontou para a loira de cabelos curtos. "Capitã e vice-capitã da equipe das Cheerios, e que vão me ajudar a selecionar as melhores garotas para integrar o nosso time na próxima temporada." A mulher abriu um sorriso. "Bom, eu só vou dizer uma vez: quem entrar vai ter que se dispor a seguir a intensa rotina de treinos exigida por mim, por que fazer parte do topo exige sacrifícios, e eu detesto gente chorona." A mulher deixou bem claro, e pela sua postura, era óbvio que aquilo era verdade. "Então, vocês vão ficar sentadas esperando eu chamar pelo o seu nome e vocês me terão que me mostrar o que sabem."

A treinadora Sylvester sentou-se em entre as duas líderes, e começou a chamar as meninas que se alistaram para o teste.

Santana sentiu o frio em sua barriga começar a crescer, e suas pernas tremerem.

A cada nome chamado, a adolescente estremecia, sentindo cada vez mais incerteza se havia tomado a atitude certa, mas ela sabia que não haveria mais volta ao ouvir a voz fria da treinadora.

"Santana Lopez!" A adolescente mordeu o lábio inferior, e se levantou vagarosamente, tomando cuidado com cada passo dado, para evitar uma queda e acabar com tudo.

Ela evitou olhar na direção da treinadora e das duas Cheerios, até que chegasse no ponto onde faria o seu teste, e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, e os olhos da treinadora caíram sobre a adolescente.

"Santana Lopez..." A mulher repetiu e abriu um pequeno sorriso, gesto de simpatia que tranqüilizou Santana naquele momento. "Então você é a filha da Laura e do Javier?" Santana apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça confirmando. "Então, agora é a sua vez, mostre o que você sabe."

Santana respirou fundo e começou a dançar e a exibir os movimentos aeróbicos que aprendera nas aulas de ginástica na escola secundária.

Após quase três minutos de exibição, ela recebeu a ordem para parar da treinadora, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Obrigada, Srta. Lopez, o resultado do teste sairá na sexta-feira." A treinadora falou sem demonstrar nenhuma reação a recém acabada apresentação.

Santana deixou o local, e diferente da treinadora Sylvester, encontrou sua melhor amiga com um largo sorriso.

"Parabéns, Santana!" A adolescente disse, se levantando e dando um abraço em sua melhor amiga, como se ela já tivesse entrada para as Cheerios. "Você foi incrível, tenho certeza que ela se impressionou, e até lembrou da sua mãe."

"Eu não sei, Sugar, minha mãe foi a capitã do time, com certeza ela era uma grande atleta." Santana argumentou.

"Você não fica atrás, tenha certeza." Sugar lhe garantiu. "Que tal agora um milk shake para comemorar a boa performance do seu teste, é por minha conta." Sugar disse sorrindo, e as duas deixaram o local.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os dias que antecederam o resultado do teste deixaram Santana aflita, e assim que sexta-feira chegou, a garota não via a hora do resultado ser posto no mural, e isso aconteceu pouco antes do almoço. Como toda boa amiga, Sugar acompanhou Santana no momento em que a morena foi ver o resultado, mas assim como nos dias anteriores, mantinha um sorriso como quem já sabia que Santana estava no time.

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que o seu nome vai estar nessa lista." Santana sorriu para a amiga após ouvi-la dizer isso, e surpreendeu-se assim que botou os seus olhos no pedaço de papel pregado no mural, e lá estava o seu nome, era o terceiro entre os cinco. "E então?"

"Eu estou no time... Eu sou uma Cheerio!" Santana exclamou, e virou-se para Sugar que lhe deu um abraço.

"O que eu te disse?" Sugar disse, tão animada quanto Santana.

"Uou, então, quer dizer que teremos uma nova garota para o clube?" A voz masculina fez as duas amigas se afastarem, e olharem para três rapazes que sorriam para elas. Todos usavam a jaqueta que pertencia aos atletas, e o que estava um pouco a frente, e aparentava ser o líder deles, era Noah Puckerman, o delinqüente mais famoso de Smallville, com o seu sorriso galante, e o seu moicano que havia se tornado quase uma marca registrada e um copo de slushie em mãos, como os outros dois garotos."Ouvi as Cheerios falando sobre Santana Lopez, e acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim também."

"Sim, eu ouvi." Santana respondeu, tentando ao máximo esconder a sua insegurança, e grande surpresa. Ninguém podia negar que Puck era assustador, mesmo flertando.

"Ótimo, então, então já que podemos pular a parte das apresentações, eu te convido para uma festa na minha casa no próximo sábado, você sabe, uma festa para o pessoal popular, e os amigos deles." Ele olhou para Sugar e deu uma piscadela. "Então, eu te vejo lá?"

Santana sabia que popularidade era tudo no colegial, e estar nas Cheerios seria de grande ajuda, evitando assim que ela virasse alvo de piadas constantes até se formar. "Sim, eu vou estar lá."

"Você não vai se arrepender, gata." Ele disse, e saiu acompanhado dos amigos com o seu ar de malandro.

"Ele é nojento." Sugar sussurrou, e olhou para Santana.

"Eu sei, mas ele é do time de futebol americano, e popular, ser vista com ele não vai fazer mal." A morena argumentou, no momento em que o som de líquido sendo espirrado e uma onda de risadas pelo corredor chamou a atenção das duas amigas, que olharam ao final do corredor, e viram Brittany com o rosto inteiro vermelho, coberta pelo slushie de Puck, que cumprimentava os seus amigos como se tivesse tido ganhado algum prêmio.

"Esse é o cartão de visitas do Titãs para os novos perdedores." Puck falou agressivamente para Brittany, que estava acuada feito um coelhinho sendo espreitado por uma raposa, na verdade, três grandes raposas.

"Britt...?" Santana falou, e fez um movimento para ir de encontro a sua vizinha, mas sentiu alguém segurando seu braço, e assim que virou-se, viu que se tratava de Hannah Robertson, e Alicia Baker estava ao seu lado.

"Nem pense em fazer isso, Lopez." A vice-capitã Cheerio lhe alertou.

"Nem pense em me dar ordens, eu não vou deixar que façam isso com ela." Santana respondeu, e com certa agressividade se desvencilhou da outra garota.

"Bem, se quiser fazer parte do topo você não terá outra escolha." Alicia falou, tomando a frente da situação. "Ou você acha que sua mãe era uma garota popular sentindo pena desses perdedores? Existem poucas regras que fazem sentido no colegial, e a mais importante é saber a diferença da pirâmide social, e quem está no topo não sente pena ou confraterniza com perdedores como ela." Ela mencionou com a cabeça na direção de Brittany. "Espero que tenha entendido a lição, Lopez."

Alicia e Hannah deixaram o local, dando risadinhas debochadas da garota que havia levado um banho de slushie de morango, e assim que Santana voltou a olhar para ela, sentindo seu coração partido, viu que Brittany virava o corredor em direção ao banheiro feminino.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Na semana seguinte Santana teve o seu primeiro treino com as Cheerios, e assim que entrou no campo, não pôde deixar de notar os olhos da treinadora Sylvester caindo sobre ela, e mesmo diante de toda aquela postura agressiva da figura que Sue havia criado para si mesma, Santana percebeu um sorriso saudoso e a expressão emocionada em seu rosto.

Ela sabia que possuía muitas carcterísticas físicas similares as de sua mãe, como a cor de sua pele, os longos cabelos negros, seu sorriso, o seu porte físico e até mesmo a sua postura, pelas fotos e vídeos que ela vira, lembravam Laura. Ela se lembrava de como na infância a sua tia Ana, irmã mais velha de sua mãe, a chamava de mini Laura.

"Olha lá aquela 'lesbo' outra vez, Alicia." Hannah Robertson murmurou para a capitã do time, e então Santana, curiosa olhou para a direção da arquibancada onde a loira de cabelos curtos havia indicado com a cabeça, e viu uma garota ruiva, de cabelos compridos, mas presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhando para as líderes, sorrindo.

Santana sentiu o seu coração batendo um tantinho mais rápido ao ver a garota, e ela não soube explicar se isso se dava ao fato de sua curiosidade por ver uma garota lésbica assumida pela primeira vez, ou porque talvez ela estivesse sentindo algo a mais mesmo pela ruiva, bom, mas de qualquer forma, não havia muito tempo para pensar, já que a treinadora Sylvester usou o seu megafone para ordenar as suas líderes a darem duas voltas correndo em volta do campo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Durante a semana o olhar de Santana estava mais atento, e por várias vezes ela havia avistado Amanda pelos corredores, sempre acompanhada de duas ou três jogadoras do time, e uma estranha vontade de falar com a garota crescia dentro dela, mas sempre faltava coragem para fazer o último movimento.

Amanda tinha um corpo atlético, e belos olhos esverdeados, além de um sorriso encantador. Ela tinha uma pose dominante, e segura de si, e um sorriso provocador, principalmente para as líderes das Cheerios, que eram quem lhe atormentavam mais.

"Essa maldita coladora de velcro tem sorte do nosso código de não esculachar com os atletas, senão seria todo dia um slushie diferente naquela cara pervertida dela." Hannah Robertson resmungou, enquanto vestia a sua roupa.

Santana rolou os olhos, as palavras usadas por Alicia e Hannah para descrever Amanda, sempre acabavam ofendendo Santana. Palavras chulas, ofensivas e depreciativas, que só demonstravam a ignorância dos adolescentes de Smallville.

Santana terminou de se vestir o mais rápido possível, usando o máximo de força para não ficar olhando para os corpos das outras líderes. Oh, elas eram tão lindas, tão...Oh, ela mal encontrava palavras para explicar.

"Olá, princesinha." Santana quase deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz de Puck, que esperava por ela há poucos metros do vestiário das Cheerios. "Então, você vai na minha festa amanhã?"

"Sim, eu vou." Santana confirmou, e cruzou os braços, evitando o olhar intruso de Puckerman aos seus bem desenvolvidos seios.

"Vai ser bem legal." Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Chame as suas amigas, quanto mais, melhor." Ele deu uma piscadela e curvou-se para dar um beijo na garota, mas ela em um movimento ágil conseguiu virar o rosto, e os lábios do rapaz apenas tocaram o seu rosto. "Mas, o quê?"

"Eu tenho que ir." A garota disse, evitando contato visual com o garoto do moicano, e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sábado havia chegado, e a primeira festa de Santana no colegial também, e assim que anoiteceu, Sugar buzinou na frente de sua casa.

Alma havia dito algumas regras para a neta, e entre elas estava a de não chegar depois das duas, na verdade, Alma havia dito meia-noite, mas após uma longa discussão, onde Santana penou para fazer a mulher entender que as festas mal haviam começado há meia noite, ela aceitou em dar duas horas a mais para a neta se divertir.

As duas adolescentes estavam visivelmente ansiosas para a ocasião, e assim que elas chegaram a rua da casa de Puck, tiveram alguma dificuldade para encontrar lugar para estacionar, já que haviam uma grande quantidade de carros por todos os lados, mas após procurar por alguns minutos, elas encontraram um local, e seguiram para a festa.

Da esquina era possível ouvir o som alto de rock vindo da casa do garoto, e vários garotos e garotas da escola na frente do local, flertando.

As duas garotas passaram por eles timidamente, e adentraram a casa, para encontrar algo que elas só haviam visto anteriormente em filmes.

O som alto da banda KISS predominava no ambiente. Haviam copos espalhados pelo chão, e garrafas dos mais variados tipos de bebidas em cima da mesa central, e da mesa da cozinha. Casais davam amassos picantes no sofá, na escada e nos cantos do local, mas os olhos de Santana prontamente localizaram a capitã da equipe de futebol feminino, sentada em um sofá de dois lugares, sozinha, com um copo de bebida em mãos. Ela não parecia muito feliz, o seu olhar demonstrava a solidão que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Olá, princesa." Puck sussurrou no ouvido de Santana, que deu um pulo de susto, achando a surpresa desagradável. O rapaz exibia um sorriso largo e claramente malicioso. "Eu estava esperando por você."

"Oh, eu..." Santana começou, sem saber o que dizer, quando sentiu a mão de Sugar segurar o seu pulso esquerdo.

"Vamos procurar pelas outras Cheerios." Sugar disse, e deu uma piscadela para Puck. "Talvez nós voltamos mais tarde, para talvez, dançarmos com você, se você for um bom garoto." Era a primeira vez que Santana via sua amiga flertar daquela maneira.

"Eu sempre sou um bom garoto, Motta." Ele disse, gostando daquele jogo de flerte.

"Isso nós vamos ver." Sugar respondeu, com grande confidência, e sem demorar mais um segundo, levou sua amiga para longe dali, na cozinha, ao lado da mesa de bebidas. "Ele é tão nojento, você não faz idéia."

"Eu pude ver bem." Santana respondeu, e viu Sugar pegar dois copos de bebidas, e colocar uma quantidade pequena de licor em cada um deles.

"Eu acho que para conseguir enrolar aqui mais um pouco, vamos precisar de um pouco disso." Sugar disse e entregou um dos copos à Santana, que tomou um gole experimental. Aquela era a primeira vez em sua vida que ela ingeria bebida alcoólica em sua vida, e o gosto daquele licor era bom, seu sabor era de morango.

E as duas ficaram enrolando a maior parte do tempo, principalmente do lado de fora da casa, longe dos olhos de Puck, e elas conseguiram se distrair e se divertir por algum tempo.

Logo que elas voltaram para dentro da casa, foram abordadas por Puck.

"Eu acho que eu já me comportei o suficiente, agora que tal uma dança?" Ele disse, demonstrando certa impaciência.

"Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia." Sugar respondeu, colocando-se a frente de Santana. "Eu vou primeiro." O rapaz então sorriu, e tomou a adolescente pela mão, levando a para dançar no meio da sala, enquanto Santana foi para a cozinha outra vez, e tomou outro copo de licor, dessa vez com uma quantidade maior, e assim que colocou o copo de volta na mesa, sua cabeça parecia um pouco tonta, mas ela não deixou de ver Amanda Fordman passar por ela sem olhar para o lado, e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

Sentindo uma súbita onda de coragem, a morena não pensou duas vezes, e seguiu a outra adolescente, encontrando-a no quintal, sozinha, com a mãe direita segurando um copo de vodka, e a outra no bolso de sua jaqueta jeans preta.

Santana se aproximou lentamente, e acabou surpreendendo a outra garota, que estava distraída.

"Ah... Oi." Santana disse, assim que a outra menina olhou para ela, sorrindo o mais simpaticamente possível, o que fez um pequeno sorriso nascer no rosto da ruiva.

"Oi." Ela respondeu, no mesmo tom simpático.

"Amanda Fordman, capitã do time de futebol feminino, né?" Santana puxou assunto.

"Sim, e você é Santana Lopez, a nova Cheerio?" A ruiva perguntou.

"Sim, eu sou." Santana respondeu.

"Então, essa é a sua primeira festa de colegial, né?" Amanda perguntou, e após Santana fazer que sim com a cabeça, ela sorriu. "Eu percebi, você estava bem tímida quando chegou."

"Então, você olhou para mim?" Santana perguntou, extremamente surpresa com a informação, mas Amanda ficou visivelmente envergonhada.

"Eu não quis dizer dessa maneira... Eu só... Eu tenho certeza que você ouviu coisas sobre mim, mas, não é o que você está pensando." A ruiva começou a se defender, acuada.

"Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu só... Eu nem sei se é verdade o que dizem por aí." Santana esclareceu, e viu as bochechas de Amanda tornarem-se rubras.

"Sim, é verdade, eu sou lésbica." Ela confirmou. "Quer dizer, eu nunca namorei ninguém, mas eu já beijei garotas antes, mas... Enfim, eu acho garotas mais interessantes que garotos."

"Eu não ligo, eu ... Foi exatamente por isso que quis falar com você, eu pensei que fosse a única em Smallville." O queixo de Amanda quase caiu, e sua expressão não poderia ser mais surpresa.

"Então quer dizer que você também..." A ruiva começou, mas o som de uma porta se abrindo agressivamente.

"Qual é a sua, hein Lopez?" Puck veio para o jardim de sua casa, impaciente. Sugar vinha logo atrás, e parecia assustado. "Eu fiquei como um louco procurando por você e você está aí com essa sapatão? Você é louca?"

"Bom, eu não sou sua namorada..." Santana começou.

"Mas vai dizer que prefere ela do que eu?" O rapaz estava extremamente ofendido, mas Santana suspirou fundo, e aproveitou toda a coragem que o álcool lhe dera.

"Sim, eu prefiro." A resposta fez Puck, ainda mais bêbado que a garota piscar os olhos, assimilando a informação.

"Ah, quer saber de uma coisa? Vão embora da minha casa, suas sapatonas! Vocês não são mais bem-vindas aqui!"

"Quer saber você de uma coisa? Dane-se você e essas garotas idiotas que estão aqui por sua causa, seu otário!" Santana retrucou, e saiu pisando duro. Sugar e Amanda seguiram a adolescente, que tomou o resto de bebida de seu copo, e o jogou com força do outro lado da rua.

"Santana, se acalme." Sugar disse para a amiga.

"Ela tem razão, Puck é só mais um desses atletas burros e delinqüentes que nunca vão ser ninguém na vida. Nem vale a pena ficar se estressando com ele." Amanda argumentou. "Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer, eu..." Santana começou, mas perdeu as palavras no meio do caminho.

"Eu te vejo na escola, Santana." Amanda disse, com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto, e ternura em seus olhos. Após isso, ela virou-se e caminhou para o lado oposto da rua, onde seu carro estava estacionado.

Santana até tentou evitar o sorriso, conseqüência das borboletas que habitavam o seu estômago naquele momento, mas o álcool lhe impediu.

"Pelo visto você fez uma nova amiga." Sugar falou em tom provocativo, e deu uma cotovelada de leve em Santana, que sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

"N-não é nada disso, Sugar." Se pudesse, naquele momento, Santana teria dado um chute em si própria, porque ela não era de gaguejar, muito menos em uma conversa com sua melhor amiga.

"Qual o problema, Santana? Isso é porque Amanda é lésbica? Achei que você não fosse preconceituosa." Sugar disse.

"Não, não é isso... Eu só... Ah, deixa para lá." Santana disse, mas após o que ela havia dito para Puck, não havia muito o que dizer para tentar se defender.

"Você sabe que sou sua melhor amiga, e não ligo se você gosta de garotos ou garotas, isso não muda nada para mim." Sugar disse, fazendo Santana engolir seco. "Eu sei que as Cheerios falam horrores sobre a Amanda, mas eu não tenho dúvida alguma de que ela é uma pessoa muito melhor que a Alicia Baker e a Hannah Robertson."

"Eu não sei Sugar, eu... Eu estou confusa, eu só preciso ir para casa."

"Claro, vamos para casa." As duas garotas entraram no carro de Sugar, e foram embora.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Claro que o estado de Santana ao chegar em casa não era normal, e assim que Alma percebeu começou a falar na cabeça da neta, que não absorvia nenhuma das palavras ditas pela avó, e mantinha os seus olhos fixos na TV, e se alguém lhe perguntasse o que estava passando naquele momento, ela não saberia responder, já que seu pensamento estava distante dali. Naquele momento Amanda Fordman era a única pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos.

Após quase uma hora de um sermão chato e repetitivo, a morena finalmente conseguiu se arrancar da sala, e ir para o seu quarto, onde dormiu cinco minutos depois de cair na cama.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte além de uma dorzinha de cabeça chata, Santana também tinha que remoer as lembranças da noite anterior, mas de seu breve, porém intenso, primeiro contato com Amanda, e como aquilo repercutiria na próxima semana já que era óbvio que o humilhado Puck não guardaria segredo algum sobre o ocorrido, e ela estava certa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany e Rachel entraram no vestiário após a aula de educação física, e lá encontraram uma rodinha de Cheerios, lideradas por Alicia Baker, rindo debochadamente.

"Então quer dizer que temos mesmo uma Cheerio coladora de velcro?" Uma das novas Cheerios perguntou, em um tom incrédulo.

"E nós acreditávamos que isso era só para as machonas do futebol." Alicia Baker comentou, fazendo Brittany e Rachel trocarem um olhar surpreso.

"É, mas ela está com a Fordman, então deve ser a mulherzinha da relação." Hannah ironizou, e Brittany sentiu o seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido, e um calor em suas bochechas, pois o fato dela ter aquela postura tímida e mal trocar duas palavras com pessoas que não fossem seus amigos e sua família, não a impedia de fantasiar com líderes de torcida, principalmente com seios avantajados e lésbicas.

"E quem diria que a Lopez seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?" Uma outra Cheerio comentou, fazendo os olhos de Brittany se arregalarem, e por sorte ela não estava comendo nada naquele momento, pois se estivesse, provavelmente morreria engasgada.

"É verdade que o Puck viu as duas se pegando no quintal da casa dele? Que nojo!" A nova Cheerio falou novamente.

"Ele disse que sim." Alicia confirmou.

"Fordman poderia tentar ser cavalheira e levar a garota para o carro, pelo menos."Hannah Robertson ironizou, e finalmente as garotas deixaram o local, ainda fazendo chacotas e ironizando.

"Oh meu Deus, será que o que elas estavam falando era verdade?"Rachel perguntou, ainda mais surpresa que Brittany.

"É...Eu-eu não sei, como eu poderia saber?" Brittany respondeu com um tom irritadiço. Ela estava chocada por saber que Santana gostava de garotas, e sentindo uma sensação ruim, um sabor amargo internamente, que ela nem sabia explicar o que era.

"Eu acho que isso faz sentido, porque eu sempre desconfiei que Santana poderia ser gay." Rachel começou, mas Brittany rolou os olhos.

"Por que você se importa? Isso nem é problema nosso." Brittany respondeu falou ainda mais irritada, e Rachel calou-se. Poucas vezes ela nunca havia visto sua amiga tão impaciente como naquele momento, e a morena, que já suspeitava de algumas coisas, começou a ter certeza naquele momento, mas decidiu não falar nada.

"Nada, foi só um comentário bobo, eu sinto muito." Rachel se desculpou, fazendo Brittany perceber que havia estrapolado em sua resposta.

"Eu é quem sente muito, Rach, desculpa." A garota disse.

"Está tudo bem." Rachel respondeu e sorriu para Brittany, que sorriu de volta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que terminou o treino das líderes, Santana tomou um banho e não pôde deixar de notar a forma como as outras garotas estavam olhando para ela.

Ela deixou o vestiário e caminhou até a cantina, onde Sugar estaria esperando por ela, mas no caminho ela encontrou Amanda Fordman.

"Ei Santana, nós podemos conversar por um minuto?" A ruiva conversou com uma postura tímida, os cabelos avermelhados como sempre presos em seu rabo-de-cavalo, e as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta vermelha com um grande S branco bordado no lado esquerdo peito.

Santana sentiu uma certa dificuldade ao ver Amanda tão próxima, e ela apenas conseguiu murmurar um sim, e nem soube como a outra adolescente foi capaz de entendê-la.

"Eu quero te dizer que ... Que eu fiquei muito feliz pela forma como você me defendeu na festa sábado, e eu te agradeço porque no seu lugar, muitas garotas teriam dito que eu estava me aproveitando da situação, você sabe, isso é uma merda." Amanda começou, e Santana podia entender o cenário que ela mencionava. "Quando se vive em uma cidade como Smallville essas coisas não são tão bem aceitas, e muitos ficam com medo de lidar com as conseqüências... Então, obrigada."

"Você não precisa me agradecer, eu..." Santana começou, mas não pode terminar.

"Santana, olha, eu sei que eles estão falando de gente, e que Puckerman inventou um monte de besteiras, então, eu vou entender totalmente se você quiser parar por aqui... Eu imagino que você não queira as pessoas falando de você logo no seu primeiro ano no ensino médio."

"Amanda, eu não vou deixar de falar com você por causa deles, tudo bem?" Santana falou aquilo com tamanha determinação que até ela própria se surpreendeu, e fez um sorriso surgir nos lábios da ruiva, e o seu coração começar a bater descompassado.

"Bom... Se você não se importa... Você é tão legal, estou realmente feliz por encontrar alguém como você." Santana viu a ternura genuína que exalava pelos olhos da outra adolescente, e sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar por aquele gesto.

Apesar de toda a popularidade que lhe cercava em torno de ser uma atleta de destaque na escola, Amanda era apenas uma adolescente solitária, e que sofria um preconceito escancarado por parte do corpo estudantil.

"Você quer ir à cantina comigo agora?" Santana perguntou, e Amanda sorriu ainda mais.

"Sim, eu quero sim." E então as duas garotas seguiram para a cantina encontrar Sugar, sob olhares desconfiados, e risos debochados de alguns estudantes que estavam pelo caminho.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As semanas seguiram-se, e os boatos entre Santana e Amanda foram ficando mais fortes, mas a líder manteve-se firme em sua posição, e começou uma amizade com a jogadora, e passou a dividir o seu tempo entre Sugar e ela, e inclusive começou a acompanhar os treinos das garotas do futebol, e notou que Amanda era uma garota de postura, e exigente com suas companheiras e principalmente consigo mesma, mas sempre que estava sozinha com Santana se tornava a mais doce das pessoas que ela conhecia.

E foi no fim da aula de uma sexta-feira, quando Amanda correu até a líder assim que elas saíram da escola. Santana estava há poucos metros do ponto de onde pegava o ônibus esperando por Sugar.

"Quer uma carona para casa hoje?" A jogadora perguntou sorrindo. "Eu sei o quanto é uma merda não ter licença para dirigir, e principalmente você que mora fora da cidade, ser a última a ser entregue, e acaba ficando sozinha.

"Bom na verdade, eu não fico sozinha, Brittany fica comigo até o último ponto." Santana respondeu

"Brittany?" Amanda repetiu.

"Sim, Brittany é minha vizinha." Santana fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando para o grupo formado por Rachel, Mike e Brittany, que conversavam. "Ela mora em frente à casa da minha avó, e os seus pais são bons amigos da minha família."

"Então vocês são boas amigas? Eu nem imaginava isso." Amanda perguntou.

"Não... Na verdade não somos amigas, só conhecidas, mas isso não importa, eu aceito a sua carona." Amanda sorriu. "Mas nós podemos esperar por Sugar?"

"Sim, claro." Amanda respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, extremamente feliz por poder passar mais alguns minutos na companhia de Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Assim que o ônibus chegou, Brittany, Mike e Rachel foram os primeiros a entrar, e assim que se acomodou em um dos últimos lugares ao lado da janela, e viu Santana e Amanda em uma animada conversa.

Os boatos sobre o namoro das duas rodava por toda a escola, mas nem Brittany nem seus dois amigos acreditavam muito nesse história, mas cada vez que a loira via as duas adolescentes conversando cheias de risinhos e intimidade, o seu coração se entristecia um bocado. Ela sabia que não deveria se sentir assim, pois seja lá o que ela sentisse por Santana, deveria ser esquecido e enterrado, pelo bem da outra garota e pelo seu próprio.

"Ah, eu nem posso acreditar que a Santana está mesmo com essa garota... Nojento!" Brittany imediatamente reconheceu a voz que resmungou no banco da frente, e se tratava de Jacob Ben Israel. Ele ainda não havia conseguido se esquecer de sua paixão pela morena.

Brittany voltou a olhar para a garota, no momento que Sugar se uniu à elas, e as três foram para o lado oposto do ônibus.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Amanda levou Sugar até sua casa, e o resto do caminho as outras duas adolescentes continuaram cantando as músicas do Top 40 que tocavam no rádio.

Assim que o carro parou em frente à casa da morena, Santana notou que o carro de sua avó não estava na garagem.

"Bom, obrigada pela carona Amanda." Santana disse, já colocando a mão na porta para deixar o carro.

"Santana, eu quero te fazer um convite." Amanda disse repentinamente, atraindo novamente a atenção da morena.

"Oi?" Ela perguntou.

"Amanhã vou dar uma festa em casa, você está convidada." Santana sorriu. "Você vai?"

"Sim, eu vou." Santana respondeu sorrindo. "Obrigada de novo." Santana, sem pensar muito, se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto da ruiva, que sentiu suas bochechas arderem com o toque.

"Então, eu te vejo amanhã." A ruiva se despediu, e Santana deixou o carro.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana chegou na casa de sua amiga no início da noite, e encontrou várias das colegas de Amanda por lá.

Assim que entrou na casa, ela foi recebida pela ruiva, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

"Oi Santana, que bom que você veio." Amanda disse, e visivelmente alterada por uma certa quantidade de álcool, e logo deu um beijo no rosto da morena. "Você está linda, quer dizer, mais linda que o normal."

"Obrigada, Amanda." A morena respondeu.

"Quer alguma?" Amanda perguntou e levantou o copo de vodka, e quando Santana fez que sim com a cabeça, a ruiva foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de bebida, e o entregou para a outra garota, que o pegou e tomou um gole.

Após mais alguns copos por ambas, as partes, Santana começou a dançar quando Britney Spears começou a tocar. Deslumbrada pela bela imagem, Amanda sentou-se no sofá, e ficou admirando os movimentos graciosos da líder.

Quando "In my arms" de Kylie Minogue começou a tocar, Santana esticou os braços, segurando as mãos de Amanda e a puxou para dançarem juntas.

_**How do you describe a feeling?**_

_**I've only ever dreamt of this**_

_Como você descreve um sentimento?_

_Eu só tenho sonhado com isso_

_**DJ's spinning up my favorite song**_

_**Hurry up and get a grove on**_

_**Light fantastic and it won't be long**_

_**Don't let the moment slip away**_

_O DJ está tocando minha música favorita_

_Ande logo e comece a dançar_

_As luzes estão fantásticas e não vai demorar_

_Não deixe esse momento passar_

_**Cause you and I can find a pleasure**_

_**No one else has ever known**_

_**Feels like it is now or never**_

_**Don't wanna be alone**_

_Porque nós poderíamos encontrar um prazer_

_Que ninguém nunca encontrou_

_Parece que é agora ou nunca_

_Não quero ficar sozinha_

Amanda colocou suas mãos na cintura de Santana, e a puxou para mais perto de si, e olhos negros e olhos verdes cruzaram-se, o que não era nenhuma novidade, o que foi novidade naquele momento, foi o fato de nenhuma das duas garotas desviar o seu olhar.

Santana colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço da ruiva, sem quebrar o olhar, e sorriu, recebendo em resposta um sorriso com a mesma ternura.

_**How do you describe a feeling?**_

_**How does it feel in my arms?**_

_**How does it feel in my arms?**_

_**Do you want it? Do you need it?**_

_**Can you feel it? Tell me!**_

_**How does it feel in my arms?**_

_**I've only ever dreamt of this**_

_Como você descreve um sentimento?_

_Como você se sente em meus braços?_

_Como você se sente em meus braços?_

_Você o quer? Você precisa dele?_

_Você pode senti-lo? Me diga_

_Como você se sente em meus braços?_

_Eu nunca sonhei com isto._

A respiração de Santana começou a ficar ofegante, quando ela sentiu a forma firme como Amanda segurou em sua cintura, e foi graças a esse gesto que ela não caiu ali mesmo, já que as suas pernas estavam moles. Ela passou a língua por seus lábios rapidamente, antes de fechar os olhos, e sentir pela primeira vez em sua vida os lábios de outra pessoa contra o seu.

Foi uma sensação estranha no início, mas não deixou de ser boa.

_**Gotta feeling this is something strong**_

_**All I wanna do is move on**_

_**No more wondering where I belong**_

_**So never go away**_

_**Cause you and I a guilty pleasure**_

_**No one else has ever known**_

_**Feels like it is now or never**_

_**Don't wanna be alone**_

_Sinto que isso é algo muito forte_

_Tudo o que eu quero é seguir em frente_

_Sem pensar a qual lugar eu pertenço_

_Então nunca vá embora_

_Porque nós somos um pecado_

_Que ninguém nunca experimentou_

_Parece que é agora ou nunca_

_Não quero ficar sozinha_

Quando as duas se afastaram, Santana viu o sorriso animado e apaixonado no rosto de Amanda, e ela sorriu também, sentindo-se levemente apaixonada, coração disparado, pernas bambas e a cabeça girando, talvez um pouco pela bebida, mas Amanda tinha grande responsabilidade naquelas sensações.

"Esse foi... Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo." Santana murmurou para Amanda.

"Bem, esse foi o meu primeiro beijo com uma garota que eu realmente gosto." A ruiva respondeu, o que fez Santana sentir-se especial como nunca antes. "Eu gosto muito de você, Santana, de uma forma diferente de qualquer outra menina que eu tenha ficado antes."

"Eu gosto de você também, Amanda." A morena respondeu.

"Você faz eu me sentir tão especial, nunca senti nada parecido com ninguém, eu juro."

"Eu acredito em você." Santana respondeu. "Por favor, faça isso outra vez." E fechou os olhos, para mais uma vez sentir os lábios de Amanda tocarem os seus, dessa vez de forma mais profunda e com as línguas participando.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

É claro que os beijos entre Amanda e Santana naquela festa repercutiram por toda a escola, mas isso não impediu as duas garotas de se tornarem ainda mais próximas, e eventualmente começarem um relacionamento.

Amanda foi quem tomou a atitude, e pediu Santana em namoro em uma tarde de sábado, após as duas irem juntas ao cinema, e é claro, que cada vez mais envolvida com a ruiva, Santana disse sim.

Após o cinema, Amanda levou Santana para um restaurante, e por fim, de volta para sua casa quando já se passava das onze horas, e após responder uma série de perguntas de sua avó, ela foi para o quarto, que estava uma verdadeira bagunça, pois horas antes ela havia levado algum tempo para encontrar a roupa certa para o seu primeiro encontro, e agora, quase todas as suas roupas estavam jogadas em cima de sua cama.

Santana suspirou, e começou a retirar as roupas do seu local de repouso e colocá-las no chão, quando encontrou um pedaço de papel dobrado no meio das roupas. Ela pegou aquilo, e o abriu, e o seu ato trouxe à tona muitas lembranças de sua infância.

Aquele pedaço de papel era a declaração que ela havia feito para Brittany anos atrás, e havia escondido em seu guarda-roupa após a tentativa frustrada de entregar para ela.

Santana não soube exatamente porque, mas naquele instante ela sentiu um nó crescendo em sua garganta, e foi impossível segurar as lágrimas que começaram a rolar por seu rosto.

Desde que ela e Amanda começaram a sair juntas, ela deixou de pensar em Brittany, mas naquele instante, após rever uma de suas mais vividas lembranças infantis, ela percebeu que pelo menos um pouquinho daquele sentimento quase inocente ainda vivia nela, e que talvez nunca a deixaria por toda a sua vida, mas depois de tudo, os rumos tão diferentes que ela e a outra garota haviam seguido, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.

Santana sentou-se em um pedaço livre de sua cama, e ficou olhando para aquele pedaço de papel, e por fim decidiu o que faria com ele.

Ela foi até o banheiro, e rasgou o pedaço de papel, e o jogou no vaso sanitário, assegurando-se que nunca mais o veria, pois mesmo que fosse inútil, ela tentaria esquecer Brittany.

Brittany nunca viu e nunca veria aquela inocente declaração.

* * *

_***espero que tenham gostado, e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews ;)**_

_**Até a próxima**_


End file.
